Chrono Days
by GoingUpInSmoke
Summary: Based off the game by Pacthesis only with my character in it. I changed a few things, like dialog and sequence of events but I mostly kept it the same. I was saddened by how few of these exist, so I did this. Rated T because of occasional swearing LandonxOCxEmmett
1. The Beginning

A/N: Yeah, don't own the plot, Pacthesis on Deviantart does :P and the only character I own is my character Amy (Not to be mistake with Ami) LOL=Lots of Love-Your author 

Chrono Days

"Hey Amy!" I heard my best-friend Teddy call out across the halls of Reton Highschool, causing me to sigh and turn around, I honestly loved the kid to death (Platonically of course) but he was way too hyper for his own good and I much preferred his older brother Landon but I wasn't about to tell him that. Instead I smiled at him as best I could "Hey" I responded as he grabbed my arm and started leading me toward the front exit "Come on, I have to show you something cool" He told me excitedly while I tried to keep up as he dragged me off, not knowing how much this would change my life.

When we got out of the school building he let go of my arm and started walking toward the lab Landon works at "So, what is this 'cool' thing?" I asked, mildly interested, "You know that time-hole that opened up in the sky?" I nodded "And the time-jumper that Landon's been working on?" I nodded again "Well, he finished it!" Teddy finished excitedly and pushed me into the laboratory doors before I could voice my amazement. The woman at the front desk looked up from the papers she was sorting when she heard us come in "What-oh, You're Landon's little brother aren't you? Well, go on in" She waved us through a black door next to the desk to a medium sized office where Landon was fiddling with something on the desk with his back away from us.

I lurked behind Teddy as he slammed close the door while grinning, causing Landon to whirl around at the sudden noise "How did you get in here Theodore?" He asked, narrowing his eyes "The lady at the front desk knew I was your little brother and let me in" He said before adding "And my name is Teddy not Theodore!" while crossing his arms against his chest defensively as his brother sighed "Well, why exactly are you here?" He asked wearily, not wanting to put up with Teddy at the moment "Amy here wanted to try out the time-jumper" Teddy shoved me in-front of him "Wh-what?" I asked, trying not to fall into Landon as his eyes widened slightly, not realizing that I was there, and blushed.

That was when I realized that Landon was holding the time-jumper and that, that was most likely what he was working on earlier "I don't know" He said hesitantly "I was going to test it in a confined area and-" Teddy cut him off "It'll be fine! Plus, Amy really wanted to try it" I glared at him, not appreciating him putting words into my mouth and Landon looked at us "Really Amy or is Theodore forcing you to do this?" He asked me "It's Teddy" He mumbled as I softly sighed and denied his accusation"Well I would like to know what the past was like" I fidgeted slightly under Landon's disappointed stare "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt" Teddy let out a quiet "Yes!" "I assume you already know it goes back one hundred years?" He asked, handing me the watch-like device as I nodded "So this button brings you back to the present and this shows you the date and time and how many days you have left until the time-hole closes and it stops working, which is a month or thirty days" Landon explained, pointing out all the features and strapped it on my wrist for me.

"Come right back once you get there, okay?" He told me gently "Wait, don't press any buttons yet" Teddy said, a little aggrivated at being left out of the conversation for so long. Right after he said that the time-jumper started glowing brightly "What are you doing?" Teddy shouted, his voice almost blocked out Landon's rushing to add "Take it off!" I started panicking and pulling at the strap "I didn't even touch it and it won't come off!" I whined a second before the light overtook my whole body and I had the strange sensation of being on a roller-coaster before falling and landing on my feet in an old looking train station.

"Wow, it really worked" I whispered in amazement and tried pressing the little button to go back before the boys started worrying except nothing happened. I panicked again and started jabbing at the button "The stupid thing broke!" I shouted in frustration before jumping in surprise when a tall red-headed man walked up to me "Hello" He greeted "Those are strange clothes, which town are you from?" I blinked and looked down at my school uniform, consisting of a blue skirt, white button down t-shirt, and a tie "I'm from Reton" I told him slowly "But...this is Reton" He stated questioningly "Yeah, but, I'm from Reton one hundred years into the future" I explained, not expecting it when he said "Oh, well, that makes sense" Did everyone in the past believe things so easily?

I twisted the strap of the time-jumper nervously "Why do you believe me?" I asked and he shrugged "Every since that hole in the sky appeared I kind of figured something like this would happen" He replied honestly "I'm Nathan by the way" To which I sighed while looking at the device on my wrist "I'm Amy and I'm kind of trapped here now because my time-jumper is broken" I smiled sadly "Maybe I could fix it" Nathan suggested eagerly "I work with clocks so it shouldn't be much of a difference" I considered that for a minute "But this is something you've never seen before" I pointed out and he just shrugged again "It's worth a shot, also you can stay at my house if you like, I'll need to go there to get my tools anyway and I have an extra bedroom" I accepted his offer, unable to think of a reason not to and walked with him.

Once at his house he took the time-jumper off my wrist and examined it "Do you mind if I open it up?" He asked "I guess not, just don't break it" I warned, not wanting my only chance of going back home to disappear "I'll be extra careful" He told me before adding "You should get some sleep, your room is upstairs and the first door to the right" I followed his instruction, finally realizing that I actually was tired and came across a small and tidy room. I lay down in my school uniform and allowed a thousand homesick thoughts to race through my head before I finally drifted to sleep.

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are loved. I might do stories for some of her other flash games, I probably wont do another one for Chrono Days unless wanted though


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Ha, so funny story, I started this in school and almost got in trouble ^_^' good thing that teacher liked me and let it slide with believing that I was 'planning my essay' even though the whole upper portion was visible. Also just realized my OC is Amy which is Pachthesis' name *sweatdrop* yeah... btw this is what Amy looks like **

**.com/#/d3arvow**

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~

-Flash Back to 8 years ago-

Teddy and I were sitting down in a small meadow near my house "Hey Amy?" He asked and I looked up from the dandelion that I was picking the petals off of "Yeah?" I replied, looking at him wide-eyed "When we get older lets get married" He told me, staring back at me "Huh?" I asked, wondering why he would so this now "Let's make a promise, to get married when we're older" He said to me, holding his pinky out to me when I nodded, linking my pinky with his to seal the promise

~~~End of Dream/Flashback~~~

I woke up, curious as to why I would have a dream about something I had long forgotten and also feeling guilty that I didn't like Teddy that way, not allowing me to uphold my promise. I sighed and got out of bed, stretching my arms above my head, when I saw Nathan standing over me, causing me to jump back and almost fall on the bed "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him, my voice squeaking slightly from having been surprised "I bought you some clothes from this time" He told me, handing me a brown dress that had some elaborate designs and accessories on it "I hope it fits" He said, watching me take the dress and study it, it actually looked like it would be just my size.

"Oh, thank you" I said with my voice a lot calmer, he left that room so that I could change and when I went downstairs after finishing I didn't see him in the main area of the house so I decided to go out and explore. It was a very small town, that wasn't really a change, with five buildings, including: A warehouse, a store, a train station (Where I fell here from), the building I was staying at, Kingsly Clocks, and what looked like an old time mansion. I was most interested in the mansion but I didn't want to disturb anybody who might be living there so I decided to go check out the warehouse, it would be fun to see how people from back in the day made things compared to the era I came from.

I walked a little while to the main entrance and hesitated, wondering whether I should knock or not, then figured that since it was a public building that I would be allowed to walk inside. Once I walked in I saw a boy about my age working on what looked like a really old plane but was probably new here. When the boy heard me come in he looked up quickly and stared blanking at me with brown eyes "Um, hi" I said shyly, starting to regret my decision to come here "...hi" He said then quickly went to working on the plane.

I hovered there for a second, not sure what to do, and he looked back up at me when he realized that I was still there "What? Do you need something?" He asked me "Hey, I'm just looking around, okay?" I responded defensively, not used to people being so blunt "Whatever" the boy said, continuing his work. I was actually pretty interested in planes and such so I moved a bit closer to him to get a better look at what he was doing "Do you mind?" He asked and I jumped an inch back "I'm not bothering you am I?" I asked, worriedly "Well, you being here is kind of distracting" He told me as I started to blush "Oh, well I could leave" I quickly walked out, embarrassed.

I walked for a bit more and when I passed the store, Gentlemen Goods, I remembered that I only had about five dollars so I decided to go in and earn a little bit more, raising me to 10 dollars. After I was finished working I decided to ask my boss, , something "How did you get Saki Dance tokens?" the dancing game was only invented a few months ago "Don't tell anybody but I stole those tokens. Hey, I just needed more merchandise for this shop. Gotta keep my business running, y'know?" He told me before locking up the shop and closing the door on me. I wondered who he could've stolen those from, seeing as I was the only one from the future and I only played Saki Dance about two times because Teddy forced me to.

I yawned and decided to go back to Nathan's house when I turned my head to look back at the mansion, promising to check it out tomorrow before turning back to face everything else, the warehouse catching my eye, and I added visiting the boy there again to my promise and started walking toward the house to get some sleep

**A/N: R&R pleases ^_^**

**Mom: *seeing me typing* Are you working on your essay? Good girl**

**Me: Uh, no?**

**Mom: Will you work on your essay**

**Me: ...Maybe...**

**Mom: *Glare***


	3. Day 2

I woke up the next morning and went out to see the mansion-type building I saw the other day, I knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. I wasn't sure that I should be going in here but I did it anyways, deciding to leave if no one was home. It had a very formal front-room that looked like it was also a living-room and at the back of them room was a small room type thing with a purple glass sheet covering it with what looked like a very realistic doll on the other side of it. I was about to go over to the glass to get a better look when a huge white piano caught my sight, when I was younger I had played the piano religiously and I decided to see if I still any good. I tried to think of something to play when I remembered I had a note sheet saved on my computer in my own time and I decided to play that and when I finished playing the glass slowly opened and the 'doll' opened her eyes and stepped out "Oh, a guest. Shall I go prepare tea?" She asked "Whoa! You're...alive? H-how long were you in there for?" I responded lamely making the 'doll' close her eyes in though "I'm sorry, I don't know" She apologized "Ah, n-no, it's okay. Why were you even locked in that case anyway?" I asked, wondering if she was a victim of abuse "Father keeps me in there when he's away" She replied, and I raised my eyebrows in slight-shock "Y-your dad put you in there...? Why? Was he abusive or something?" I asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. She said something else then about being comfortable there and her father's arms. which I found incredibly strange but decided not to be rude "Sounds like you love your dad" I commented "Perhaps...Oh! How rude of me, my name's Bianca, what's your name Guest?" "I'm Amy, nice to meet you" "It's a pleasure Amy, make yourself at home" "Uh, well actually, I should probably get going now" I said and Bianca frowned "Okay, Amy, good-bye" She said, and I waved while going out the door.

Since the piece I played on the piano was pretty long and I had to talk to Bianca it was already pretty late when I made it outside. I sighed to myself, hoping the ware-house boy was still there as I made my way over there. When I walked in the boy looked up, not looking surprised to see me at all, and I walked a bit closer to him "So what are you working on?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious "I'm fixing my plane, what does it look like?" He asked harshly "...Right" I said, slightly hurt "How come your still here?" he asked, a bit softer "Am I not supposed to be?" I asked, genuinely curious "No, but.." "So, who are you?" "Um, I'm Roland, what are you? An alien?" "Um, no, why would you think that?" "That weird watch looks pretty 'alienish' to me, I mean, what's up with it? Is it...glowing?" "It's a time traveling device" I held up my arm with the time-jumper on it "I'm the future" "Well I guess that makes more sense than you being an alien" I smiled then looked down and realized it was really late now "Well, I should get going now" I said, waving then running out.

I was about to just go back to Nathan's house then I remembered that I had a job, even though I wasn't technically employed and was just helping out, it would still be rude not to go, so I did. I got 5$ again and was about to leave when I remembered about how claims to have stolen the Saki tokens "Um, Mr. Toko?" I asked, about to confront him about it "Are you asking me out? Sorry, but I prefer my women more...buff and muscular. Anyways, I think that you're too young for me. I don't want to see myself on 'Too Catch a Predator'..." He said, and I stared back at him, slightly scared "Um, no, I wasn't going to ask you out at all. Well, I, uh, should probably get going now, bye!" I rushed out of the store and to Nathan's house, still a little scared. I was planning on talking to Nathan again since he was so nice to me but I completely forgot about it and went right to sleep again.


	4. Day 3

**A/N: Yeah, I just realized that all my Author Notes are really,uh, random, probably because I did not think this would get any views so thanks you guys who do read this ^^ Anyway, sorry it took me so long, I haven't really been in the 'writing mood' and besides I have to replay the game and find good places to 'Stop' the conversation, etc.**

I woke up in the morning to find that I had managed to tangle myself up in the blankets, I groaned and rolled over so I was now on my back instead of my side. It was just one of those mornings where I just didn't want to get up even though I probably should, I realized that I hadn't really eaten in the last two days and I was starving plus even though it wasn't really necessary for me to talk to anyone like Roland or Bianca, I did feel obliged to talk to Nathan. I sighed when I realized that I would have to get up and slowly made my way out of bed and down the stairs to the main room of Nathan's house. I didn't see Nathan there so I went into the connecting room, the kitchen, and saw him cooking something on the stove, he noticed me walk in and turned his head to look at me "Oh, good-morning, would you like some eggs?" He asked "'Morning, I'd love some" I replied, blushing when my stomach growled at the smell of food, though Nathan seemed to not notice.

There was a long pause as I sat down at the kitchen-table when Nathan broke it by saying "Sorry about not being able to fix your time-jumper, again, I wish that I could help you out more..." I frowned at that, even though I was upset that my time-jumper was still broken, it wasn't Nathan's fault "You've already done a lot for me though!" I told him, and it was true, he gave me clothes, a bed, and he did try to fix my time-jumper which was more than anyone else has done. Nathan smiled widely "I'm glad you think that, but really, your situation is quite tough. I'll keep on thinking of a way to perhaps get you back to your time" I nodded my thanks before he continued "The outfit looks nice on you by the way. I'm glad I was able to get the right size though. I was afraid that it wasn't going to fit you." I tilted my head in confusion as he walked over and put a plate of scrambled eggs in-front of me and I started to eat, I knew that he didn't mean to imply that I was fat but still...I decided to let it go though "Oh, did you go through a lot of trouble to get it?" I asked but he shook his head with a slight frown "No, not at all. Please don't feel like a burden to me if you do" I did kind of feel like I was freeloading so his words comforted me slightly "Oh, well thanks" I said as I finished eating "Anyway, I'm going to walk around a bit, 'bye" I got up and Nathan took my plate "Good-bye then!" He said cheerfully as I walked into the main-room then out the door.

I decided that I should first probably go to work first, before I get too tired to do anything so I headed down to Gentlemen Goods "Hello" I said to Mr. Toko with a half-wave, causing him to grin hugely "Hi! You're a time traveler, right?" I nodded "Me too! Well, it's not my official occupation but I do have the ability to jump from world to world and from era to era" I wasn't really surprised by this, I mean, Mr. Toko is very strange and there isn't a lot that I would put past him "Ah, well that's...cool?" I say in confusion before starting to work, I now had 15$ since Mr. Toko only pays 5$ a day and that wasn't very much, I sighed, it was fairly late outside since I had stayed longer than usual at work in hopes that I might get paid a bit more, I didn't and I had wasted time.

I decided to just go to see Roland since I didn't really have time to go see Bianca as well. I walked into the warehouse and saw him working on the plane as usual, I wondered briefly if it was his, "Hello" I said, causing him to look up and sigh "Doesn't a 'time traveler' like you have more important things to be doing than talking to me?" He asked, I shrugged then remembered how he seemed to be afraid of aliens so I decided to tease him "Yes, I should actually be hunting aliens now", his eyes widened slightly "St-stop bringing that up! Wait, are there really aliens here?" He noticed that I was struggling not to laugh "Oh..you're just kidding aren't you?" Roland frowned and went back to work, turning his back to me "Well, yeah" I say with a small laugh. He was silent for a while after that and I was afraid that I had hurt his feelings "Do you really believe in aliens?" I asked, he scoffed and turned back around "What do you mean by 'believe'? They are real! That weird hole in the sky is proof!" He defended himself and I laughed slightly, finding it funny that he thought the Time Hole was for aliens "You can laugh now, b-but just watch, aliens are going to be coming out of that hole and then you'll be sorry!" I shake my head, bemused, "Actually, that's a Time Hole, it links the future to this time" I explain "Hm, I guess a self-proclaimed time traveler like you would say something like that..." He turned around again "Well, I ought to be going, it's getting pretty late"

I was almost out the door when I heard Roland's voice "Hey, what's your name anyway?" I smiled and turned back around to see him facing me, I planned on scolding him for waiting so long to ask but I decided against "My name is Amy" I told him "Huh, that's kind of a weird name. But you are a time traveler, so..." He shrugged "Yeah...well I really do have to go now though, bye" I spun around and walked out. I was about to walk back to the house when I realized that I haven't seen the train-station yet. It wasn't that big of a deal but I would like to know what one looked like so long ago so I walked in. There was a train there that looked like it was about to leaved, I wondered where it would be going when a boy about my age bumped into me from behind and fell, shouting in pain but probably mostly in surprise "Wh-whoa, are you okay?" I asked, I helped the boy up "Ow~ I-I'm fine, th-thanks. Ah! Oh no, I better hurry or I'll miss the train!" That's when I noticed the blood that soaked his forehead "G-gyah! Y-You're bleeding!" I exclaimed, stepping back in surprise "H-here use my handkerchief!" I said, handing it to him "Th-thank you very much!" He shouted, dabbing at the blood with it until there was none left "Whew, I really need to be more careful, thanks for letting me use you handkerchief, um.." "Oh! You can call me Amy!" "Many thanks, Amy, I'm Emmett" He smiled then frowned when he looked back down at the handkerchief in his hand "Ah! I got your handkerchief all bloody! I'm sorry. H-how about I wash it and give it back to you..um, someday! Someday for sure! We're bound to meet again...I think" I contemplated his offer, wondering how it would be possible for him to give it back, the train's whistle blew in the background and I finally decided...

TBC

**A/N: Yeah, lame cliffhanger I know, I only did that because I want you people to decided whether he comes back or not! So vote in the reviews! Also, like I said before, if any of you want me to do a different game like 'Kingdom Days' or 'Idol Days' feel free to ask, also you can vote on who Amy ends up with~!**


	5. Author's Note

So I've decided to continue this story. As for who she ends up with, I'll put the names you voted for in a random shuffle. Thanks for your reviews! I might not have it uploaded to quickly because finals and then I have a summer job starting Monday but I WILL continue. Also, I've been having Pacthesis withdrawal so I most likely will make fanfictions for her other games too!


	6. Day 4

06/29/2013

A/N: So there were most votes for Emmett to come back so here. The days might not match up to the game because I'm stretching them for story purposes but it will still be 30 days. The italic passages are flashbacks.

"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks" I answered finally. The boy would've looked quite dapper with his tie, button-up shirt, and handkerchief in his pocket...if said handkerchief wasn't covered in blood. He took a step back as if to leave.

"But wait...you're leaving aren't you? How are you going to give it back to me?"

"I-I don't know yet! But I-I'll return it to you somehow! I promise!" Emmett stuttered. Before I could respond the train let out a warning whistle, startling the both of us. "Oh no! I have a train to catch...! I-I gotta go now! B-bye!"

He half-ran to get the train, which left as soon as he stumbled in. I sighed. Everyone here has somewhere to go, somewhere to be. I'm stuck here, in a time where I shouldn't exist. Then a thought struck me. When/if I get home, all these people will be dead. Emmett, Roland, and Nathan...they're all dead. Dead people. I'm touching dead people. As soon as I felt my throat constrict and my eyes sting, I ran out, not wanting to breakdown in the middle of a train station. Looking back, I guess I could've just said that a loved one just left, but I ran anyways. I managed to make it behind the warehouse before the tears overflowed. Too preoccupied sobbing, I didn't realize I had fallen to the ground until I had started ripping out the overgrown grass. It was the horrible kind of sobbing, more painful wails and dying animal noises than actual tears.

"_Mooommyy_! I-I w-want to go _hoomee_!" I cradled my legs to my chest and rocked myself.

"_Shh honey, it's okay" My mother whispered in my ear, I could smell her honey lip balm. I shook my head against her chest, my arms clutched around her neck as if for dear life. I felt like it was. I was twelve-years-old, my grandfather just died. I used to go over his house everyday, he would cook for me then we'd sit on the back porch and wait for the sun to set as we talked and told each other stories. He would smoke; the disgusting smell was also somewhat comforting. In the end that's what had killed him. I remember the last time I saw him, we were at the hospital, my mom, dad, Teddy. They had brought Teddy and Landon along to keep me company. We sat in the visitor room and watched TV while I drew pictures. I got the idea to color in a cutout heart and put the word 'poppy' in the middle. Poppy was what I called him, my mom said one of my cousins started it when she was little and we all followed. Teddy waited while I walked over to my Poppy's room, weeks before his death and he already looked like a corpse. His face was sullen and pale and laid still like he was already dead. This was not the man that laughed with me and carried me on his shoulders. I gave my dad the heart to give to Poppy; I could see the tears in his eyes. _

_ "Look, dad" he said, his voice cracking. Poppy turned his head, not to look at the heart but at me, and smiled. It was like looking at a familiar stranger, I must know him but something told me I didn't. _

_I moved my head from my mom's chest, "I-I-I-" I tired to talk but was interrupted with a wail._

"_What honey?" My mom ran her fingers through my hair, pulling my head back down. _

"_**I didn't smile back!"**__ With that everything unleashed. I nearly fell out of my mothers lap. My mouth opened up but the cry was stuck in my throat until it finally came out like a dying whimper._

"_Oh honey" I thought that my mom might've been crying but her voice remained calm as she started to rock me. I closed my eyes and the wailing stopped and soon, so did the tears. _

The sun had started to go down when I heard footsteps approaching.

_ I was sprawled in front of my mirror in tears. I was ten-years-old, a girl at school made fun of me for being ugly. I never thought I was but now looking into the mirror, I could see what she saw. My nose was too small and my hair too unmanageable. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I tried to wipe my eyes but the door was already opening. _

"_Amy? You okay?" My dad asked before he noticed my tears. Feeling helpless, I could only look up at him feeling the tears start to overflow again. Not saying anything, he stepped forward and scooped me up into his arms. _

"_Honey, what happened?" He asked as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.  
"W-why am I s-so __**ugly**__?" I asked between sobs. My dad just shook his head. _

"_Amy, you are so beautiful, the first time I saw you I was sure that an angel gave us her baby." I smiled through my tears._

"Amy!?" I could hear someone, Nathan I think, called out. I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep in my sobs, and wiped at my eyes. "You're usually home by now...I was asking around and Roland said he thought he saw you run back here."

I had to take a few deep breaths before I could speak. "I'm fine." I told him even though he never asked.

"Did someone...?" He started to ask. I was sure he was trying to think of someone who **would** be mean to me, and couldn't.

"No. No. I just want to go home."

Misunderstanding me, Nathan crouched down and grabbed my hand "All right, let's go."

_When I was eleven-years-old I slept over my neighbor's house, they had a daughter about my age and had just moved in. I spent the whole day there, having fun. We played her computer games (Mostly Zoo Tycoon type games), and danced to her music. She had a huge, furnished, basement that had computers and a TV so that's where I hung out and then set up our sleeping bags. It __**was**__ fun...until it got dark. She insisted on watching scary stories, not wanting to appear lame to my new friend, I complied. The movie wasn't too bad, nothing I couldn't put up with. That is, until it got to the climax and you could actually see the bloody deaths. I pleaded with her to pause it, saying that I was tired but she just called me a baby. I put up with it all night. She put in movie after movie until one o'clock in the morning. I didn't sleep a wink. When it was time for me to leave, the girl's mother said that I could just walk home. Even in daylight, I was terrified to be by myself, even for a second. She ended up calling my parents, making it seem like a big hassle. I cried tears of relief when my dad got there. _

_ "It's okay, honey. I'm taking you home." _

When we got back to Nathan's house, he asked me if I needed anything, I told him I didn't. I changed into one of the nightgowns Nathan bought for me when I first got here and sat down on my bed before immediately getting back up. Getting an urge to clean, I gathered what clothes I had carelessly thrown on the floor and folded them by my door for Nathan to wash. Normally I would do it myself but I wasn't sure what kind of washing machines they had 100 years in the past. Next I went next door to the bathroom to wash my face from my tears and to brush my teeth. Once I was feeling better and cleaner I opened my wardrobe and organized my clothes in order of color. For a brief moment I debated stepping in and trying to find Narnia. I smiled before closing the doors and walking over to the nightstand. There was a small door on it that I never thought of opening, until now. I expected nothing but the child-side of me hoped for something magical, maybe something that could get me home. Instead, there was simply a pile of books, which admittedly _was_ pretty magical. I choose one and settled into bed with it. Being a hundred years old, it took some getting used to but was nowhere near as bad as I had thought.

When I woke up in the morning I didn't remember falling asleep. The book I was reading was bookmarked and sitting on the nightstand, showing that Nathan had came in sometime during the night. I yawned and half-collapsed back in bed. I laughed, thinking '_most teenagers stay up all night partying before waking up tired. I just cry and read old books'. _I dozed off again for exactly ten minutes. Having a room with a wall of clocks made you aware of these things. Finally getting downstairs, I smelt Nathan cooking in the kitchen and heard my belly rumble as I walked in.

"I already ate but I didn't want to wake you. You had a rough night," He said, scrambling the eggs. I felt a daughterly love for him, or maybe a sisterly love. Which made me wonder, how old is Nathan? He was the kind of person that looked like he could be my age, twenty, or thirty. I sat at the table and ate my eggs while Nathan went to his office to work on his clocks. I thought about getting home again but decided not to think about it. If Landon's smart enough to get me here in the first place, he would be smart enough to get me back to my own time. Plus, the people were nice here, I had friends, which might make it hard when I have to leave them all, but I'll worry about that when we get there. For right now, I was all right, I was happy.

A/N: So I tried to focus more on Amy with this chapter. Hope I improved in the two years!

DarkThoughts90 and delcatty546: If you still want me to do those requests, I'll get on that.

Also, I took the names you voted for Amy to be with and got Emmett but if you want there could be a love-triangle?


	7. Day 5

AN: This might have been up sooner if I wasn't so busy. Anyways, hope you guys had a nice 4th of July (If you celebrate). I've decided that this will be a love triangle with Emmett and Landon. Hope you enjoy :)

Before last night I had originally planned on hanging out with Roland, instead I started walking over to Gentlemen Goods. I wasn't mad at Roland for not comforting me; I knew off the bat that he wouldn't be overtly friendly like Teddy. Still, knowing that someone, anyone, had heard me crying like that was like twisting a knife into my pride.

"Hello." I said, walking into the small shop. Mr. Toko was spinning in circles midair, as per usual.

"Hi~" He replied, somehow managing to keep his spin going as he spoke.

"Mind if I help out?" I asked. It was sort of an inside joke between us, people rarely came in so I wasn't so much helping as just standing there and keeping Mr. Toko company. And we both knew he would never mind.

"Only if you don't mind being busy" he joked, looking queasy after he stopped spinning. I wondered why I was never bothered by his appearance and what Roland thought of him. My alien-ness was no match for Mr. Toko's, he was essentially a yellow egg-bunny. He told me before he was time-traveller, if I remember correctly, although he didn't even resemble any human I've seen. Maybe I just found comfort in the fact that I wasn't the only one who wasn't supposed to be here.

I pondered this a moment before reverting back to our routine. Mr. Toko would act like a five-year-old who just found out he could fly while I'd organize and clean. Granted, you could only sweep a small room so many times but it did take up time. I've also gotten into the habit of re-organizing the 6 things we had each time I worked. Last time I sorted them by quantity and this time I did it by alphabetical order. By the time I was done it was mid-day and Mr. Toko approached me with my $5.

"Um, do you mind if I stay a little longer? I need the money to...buy something to thank Nathan for letting me stay with him" In reality, being obligated to do something helped me keep my sanity.

"As long as you don't mind me sleeping" He got out another 5$ and set them both on the counter "Just in case you leave before I wake up" With that Mr. Toko entered what I was pretty sure was a closet and presumably fell asleep.

"I wonder how he escaped the historians" I said out loud, also wondering what kind of psychological help my history teacher would suggest if I told him about . With a light smile, I swept the floors about ten more times before being absolutely certain that there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. With my arms thoroughly exhausted, I decided it was time to head home. The 10$ on the counter made 25$ in my pocket. The pocket watches were only 20$ so I decided to make my previous lie a truth. I spent my leftover money on candy and a tea-bag; my two favorite things.

"Nathan~" I called, entering the shop. "I come bearing gifts!" I started taking the pocket-watch out of my pocket when Nathan walked into the front entrance.

"Gifts? Amy, you didn't have to..." He started but I could see the child-like eagerness in his eyes.

"Well, gift singular" I said, dangling the watch in the air between us. There was already a similar watch dangling from his shirt but I'm pretty sure the guy didn't know the meaning of 'too many clocks.' Then I noticed that the light in his eyes had died out. Shit.

"Oh, a compass. You, uh, you didn't have too. I don't have much use for it" He noticed the look on my face "No, but I love it, really. Thank you"

"I'm glad" I said in utter disbelief "Well, I'm going to head back out, see you later." I closed the front-door on my way out, barely containing a scream. A _compass_? It was a _fucking compass_?! Why had I not noticed? I just gave a clock-loving man a _compass._ It was times like these I really wished I was back in my own time where pocket-watches barely existed so there wasn't any confusion. Speaking of my own time, I've been too homesick, I almost forgot. I didn't even start my 5-page DBQ on the French Revolution. Too bad I got sent back here and not France, 1848. I also had a test in science, hopefully she'll give me extra time due to the whole can't-really-access-my-books thing.

Despite my seemingly random bouts of self-pity and home-sickness, I noticed that I didn't actually mind being here. Everyone was so nice and although I don't want to get too attached since I _will_ be leaving, it was hard. People my age, accepting me with little hesitation was actually pretty shocking. Not to say I didn't have a good group of friends back home, it's just that high-school isn't exactly the most teenager-friendly place.

Suddenly a bright light flooded my vision, disturbing my thoughts and my peace of mind. When the light dimmed I saw the silhouette of what looked like a teenage boy fall out of the time-hole. Probably looking like the masculine version of me a couple days ago.

"Nathan!" I shouted, not wanting to go alone but still I still ran straight to the train-station. There I saw a boy wearing primarily blue, even in his hair, get up off the ground.

"T-Teddy?!" I instantly recognized every detail of my child-hood friend, the hair was different, but nothing else changed.

"Amy, y-you're okay! C'mon, let's get out of here!" His voice triggered memories from years ago to weeks ago. But really. I just accepted my place in the universe and blah, blah, blah and _now_ Teddy decided to show up. Last night would've been great, thanks.

"Hey, wait a second!" Was what I actually said, which happened to confused Teddy, not that that was really all too difficult.

"Why? What's wrong?" Teddy looked around worriedly as if ninjas were prepared to attack if we tried to leave. While I was trying to think of something to say, Nathan walked up behind me, probably just realizing where I had went.

"Oh, Amy! Who's this? A friend of yours?" Nathan asked, again making it hard for me to know if I saw him as a father-figure or a brotherly-figure.

"Hey, who're you?! Get away from Amy" Teddy shouted, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me over to him. Oh Teddy. Maybe those goggles were on too tight or the dye seeped into his brain. I mean, Nathan _did_ say my name, and wasn't exactly being intimidating. Not like he could've been if he tried. No one can be intimidating with a pocket watch.

"T-Teddy, wait! He's-!" I started, again trying to shorten my thoughts but I was cut off by Teddy. I loved him and all but there are times where he shouldn't speak. Like now.

"C'mon Amy... Let's just go home, okay?" My blue-haired friend said with an exasperated sigh. It was hard to imagine my actual, legal home, void of any clocks. Looking back, I saw a heart-broken Nathan.

"W-wait, you're leaving?" He asked, I could see my compass sticking out of his pocket. Dammit. I felt like I was leaving one dog at home while I took the other for a walk. Either way I would feel like a jerk.

"That's tight. I'm taking her back with me." Teddy, it's still one of those times. He activated the time-jumper and we began to levitate. Well shit.

"H-hey, w-wait...!" I shouted. Again, love Teddy and all but I can make my own decisions thank you very much. In a second we were landing in Landon's lair (try saying that ten times fast), and standing up off the ground.

"...You okay?" Teddy asked. I glared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes that he's an idiot and no I'm not okay because I just left all my friends without saying goodbye.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked in case he didn't get my eye-message. He's usually a total idiot but never like this. More in a cute-puppy-way than a dropped-on-the-head way.

Teddy dropped his head and exhaled deeply "I'm sorry, Amy, none of this would've happened if I wasn't being so stupid." Remember when I was mad at him? Yeah, me neither.

"Um, i-it's oka-"

"Hey, Amy. Do you remember that promise we made when we were kids?" Teddy interrupted.

"Oh! Th-that? Yeah, I remember it. You do too? I had almost forgotten about it, but-" I rambled until Teddy stopped me.

"And what do you think about it?" He was being serious, which scared me. The last time Teddy and I had a serious conversation...

"H-huh?" I asked to buy more time.

"What do you think about us getting married when we grow up?" He asked, preventing any kind of verbal escape. I did seriously consider running but then I remembered how all our races ended up.

"Hey, we were just kids! We didn't know what we were talking about" It was true. Everyone thinks it would be awesome to live with their best-friends but marriage was different. Marriage implied love and kissing and _making_ love. I didn't love Teddy in that way. When we were little, I remember us trying to convince other people we were siblings, it convinced me well enough that even just kissing Teddy would feel like incest.

"Nevermind, just forget about it. Sorry if I was awkward. Anyways, what's up with that crazy outfit?" Classic Teddy. Always putting on a smile and changing the topic.

"Oh, this is just the kind of stuff people wore back then. I've been meaning to ask you: What the hell did you do to your hair!?" I asked, almost running a hand through it but decided against it.

"What does it look like? I dyed it" He gave me a cheshire-cat grin as I shook my head as a mock disapproving parent.

"Geez, you really are a rebel" I said sarcastically and yanked his also rebellious hoodie drawstring.

"But that's not a bad thing, right?" Teddy laughed "If I wasn't a rebel, then I wouldn't have stolen Landon's second Time Jumper to bring you back."

"You **_WHAT_**?" I shouted, it always bothered me when Teddy messed with Landon. Maybe because I was grateful for him looking after Teddy.

"Hey," The smile wiped off Teddy's face "If I let Landon send it off for testing then you would've stuck in the past for another couple weeks." News flash,Teddy, that wouldn't have been that bad.

"B-but what if it was defective like the first? Then the both of us would've been stuck here" I verbalized the other reason I was mad. Not that Teddy would've minded, apparently. I thought I heard him whisper something, probably proving my point.

"What was that?" I asked, pinching his arm like things were normal again.

"Nothing. Here, I want you to take this, Amy" He said with his grin and handed me his Time Jumper.

"Why are you giving me this!? You should give it back to Landon!" I demanded, shoving the Time Jumper back towards him.

"Landon thinks that some criminal broke into the lab and stole it. I don't want to know what he'll do to me if he finds out that I'm the one who took it." He admitted, never losing that smile as I sighed in defeat and switched out my old Time Jumper for the new one.

"Are you sure it's okay if he doesn't get this back?" I asked, even though I was already sold.

"It's fine, it's fine. He'll probably just end up making another one again. Anyways, I better get out of here before Landon comes back. I'll see you later, Amy. I walked across the street to my apartment, surprisingly in the same place as Nathan's house, and entered my room. I flopped down on the bed and my muscles instantly relaxed. I never knew how much I would miss my lump mattress. And my computer. _Internet. _I immediately jumped into the chair and surfed the web for a few mind-numbing hours. Afterwards, the night was dark and I collapsed on my bed. I knew I should've called my parents, or went back to the past and told Nathan what happened, even if I did just come back. However, I was just too exhausted and fell right to sleep.

That night I had seemingly endless nightmares of robots taking over and killing everyone.

A/N: Hope you enjoy my longest chapter! :)


	8. Day 6

A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know that I might be starting a Number Days fanfic tonight so that will be up whenever :)

I woke up when I hit the floor. I realized that I was tangled in blanket, not robot arms, shortly afterward. Groaning, I didn't even bother trying to get up from the ground. Looked like it was going to be one of those days. I tried closing my eyes and going back to sleep but my body just wouldn't have it, I was getting up wether I like it or not. And I didn't. I rolled, yes rolled, to the computer desk and knocked down my cell-phone. After getting into a comfy position, I dialed my mother's number.

Well, no use keeping it a secret. My father died last year in a car crash, my apartment room is actually connected to the one next door and includes my mother's room. So legally we share this apartment but her job keeps her busy, and far away, so it's not unusual for her to be gone for a couple days. It's been a while since she made me call her every night so, realistically, I doubt she even realized that I was...missing.

"Amy, are you okay?" She answered after the third ring. I barely remembered the time where her voice wasn't dripping with exhaustion.

"Yeah, but can you call me out from school for a couple days?" I asked, crossing everything I had, hoping that Landon had already explained it so I wouldn't have to go over it with her.

"Only if you tell me why" Well, there goes that.

"I,uh, had a mishap with one of Landon's...prototypes" I confessed weakly, not really wanting to get into the whole time-travel thing.

"Oh honey! I thought Landon was more responsible than this! Are you okay?" A performance worthy of an Oscar. Not to sound like a brat, I know my dad's death made it hard financial-wise so she needs as much work as she can get. But sometimes I wondered if she liked the excuse not to be at home. When I was younger she was the nicest, most supporting mother, now I'm lucky if I hear from her at all. Even when she is home, she's locked up in her room, working through her computer.

"No, it was my fault. I'm fine. I just didn't have access to my books." Not even five minutes into the conversation and I was already done with it.

"Okay, honey, love you, bye" Click. Apparently she's done with it too.

I collapsed back onto the floor, banging my head, as if I didn't already have a headache. Standing up for the first time this morning, I investigated my new time-jumper. I reached into my dress pocket, not having changed last night, and pulled out my broken one. Side to side they looked exactly the same except I knew one of them apparently hated me. I threw this one onto the desk that held my stereo, only it fell back between it and the wall. Oh well. I wasn't going to be needing it anyway. A normal person would go visit their friends at this moment and handed the time-jumper back to Landon. Good thing I never claimed normalcy. Besides, the people in this time _knew_ I'm safe.

"Nathan's probably worried sick" I sighed before realizing my tense mistake. He _was_ worried sick. He's dead now. This realization left a hole in my stomach that I was more than eager to fill. I pressed the small blue button on my time-jumper. There was a blue light and a sensation of falling before I landed in-front of Kingsley Clocks. First stop: Nathan.

"Oh, Amy! I'm really glad to see you again" The red-head hugged me as soon as I walked into the door "I was afraid that you weren't going to come friend seemed kind of upset, but you were able to work things out, right?" He pulled away from me and smiled uncertainly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay now" I said, returning the smile, although I only half-way worked things out with Teddy.

My stomach gurgled as Nathan opened his mouth to respond. He chuckled and I smiled although my cheeks were red.

"I made extra eggs in case you came back" His voice became distant as he walked into the kitchen, and returned with a plate of eggs. We talked as we ate. I told Nathan that I had a few more days, I'll have to ask Landon how many exactly, to jump back and forth before the time-hole closed. Surprisingly, he didn't ask about the future and instead told me about what was going on at the store. As I was getting up to wash my dish he stopped me.

"If it's not too much trouble...could you tell me before you go back..and for how long" Nathan's face clearly showed that this would be asking too much and was surprised when I put my plate down to hug him. His words paralleled my mother's so much, I was almost brought to tears.

"I promised" I told him, letting go and going to retrieve my plate.

"I'll get it" He stood up immediately and grabbed my plate before I could even get to it "You go see your friends" I made sure that he really didn't need anything before walking outside. Second stop: Roland. When I walked into the warehouse, he was hunched over his plane as usual. He kept working as I walked up next to him and didn't even pause to speak.

" So you never told me your name" Roland finally looked at me, his head turned to his hair fell into the mechanical inside of the plane.

"Amy" I said, after debating wether or not to make fun of him for taking so long to ask.

"Huh, that's kind of a weird name. But you are a time traveler, so..." He shrugged, his shoulder brushing up against the top of the plane, then got back to work.

"Why are you still fixing your plane, is it broken?" I asked, looking around at it, I didn't see much wrong with it and it looked pretty nice for it's time, not that I knew anything.

"Y-yeah...kind of. I crashed landed around the outskirts of this town about a month ago. I'm almost done fixing it though." Roland paused his work again and looked off to the side as if he was leaving something out. Knowing him, he probably was. "This city is pretty strange" He continued "Not only is there a weird glowing hole in the sky, but all the people here are kind of airheaded."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"I-I guess not, but...I'm...just not used to being in places like this" He stood up straight "My home is in the countryside. It's nice and quiet unlike this place..."

"Where were you traveling to in the first place?" I asked and smiled, thinking about how the two of us and Mr. Toko should form a gang of outsiders.

"I flew to Cigam to pick up some medicine for my sister, but my plane started to break down shortly after I left...and now I'm stuck here." Roland said, rushing as if he wanted to get it out before deciding otherwise, and my smile faded.

"I'm sorry" I told him, tilting my body to make eye-contact with him.

"I need to get back to work" He sighed and opened his toolbox "The engine still doesn't work..."

"I wish I knew about these things" It was the truth. I've always thought I should learn somethings to make myself useful.

"You don't?" He asked "Do you still even use planes in the future?".

"Yes" I laughed and said goodbye, telling by his voice that Roland was more interested in the engine than my words.

Third stop: Bianca's house. I felt bad leaving her right after I freed her. I opened the massive doors and found her sitting in one of the chairs by the piano.

"Oh, hello, Amy" Bianca said, her voice was soft and had a lilt to it, and curtseyed. I didn't really believe I deserved to be curtseyed to but I didn't want to bash her customs.

"Hi Bianca" I smiled "How are you?" Probably better than when she was stuck behind glass, although she really didn't seem to mind.

"I'm quite fine, thank you very much." She raised her eyes to meet mine as she spoke. I had thought she was making eye-contact the whole time until I realized that she was previously looking at the space just above my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked abruptly but not meanly, confusion dotting her voice. Had I done something wrong? But I was barely doing anything!

"I'm talking to you" I said although it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, sorry for such an obvious question" Bianca bowed her head, to apologize or to hide her eyes, I wasn't sure.

"This sure is a big mansion" I blurted out. I wasn't so great with awkward pauses.

"Yes, it is" Bianca nodded with a smile, her teeth pearly white despite the time off from brushing. "I must take care of this mansion for now, since Father is not here.

"Will he be back soon?" I asked, getting a little worried about her despite her denial of her father being abusive.

"I don't think so" She kept her smile even after it faltered.

"Where's your dad?" Fear for this girl's well-being crept into my heart.

"In heaven. At least that's what I was told" Oh. That explained a lot.

"Do you have a mom" I wondered if we had similar situations.

"No, I only have a father" Must have died when she was young then? Or while giving birth? I mean, it was the past so these things seemed pretty likely. "Are you just here to ask me questions?" Bianca made eye-contact again.

"Um, no, sorry. I got carried away" I felt bad about badgering her. She already had to live with, she didn't need me making her talk about it too.

"No, it's no trouble at all. It's just that nobody has ever asked me this many questions..." Her smile was sad this time.

"Well, I should go, sorry, it's getting late" I said, looking out the window.

"Goodbye, Amy" Bianca curtseyed again before sitting back in her chair. I walked over to Nathan's and told him I was going back to spend the night then walked back out to time-jump. I think I was getting used to it because the blue was less bright and the whole thing was less nauseatingly fast. Time for my fifth stop: my apartment. After I changed into an outfit suitable for this century, I head over to my sixth stop: Landon. I told the secretary that I needed to talk about the time-jumper and she let me in.

"Oh good, you're back" Landon was already at the door, most likely hearing it open "I was afraid that Theodore was going to do something stupid. Well all that matter is that you're both safe and sound." I was prepared to lie and say the other one started working again but I guess I didn't have to.

"You knew Teddy took it?" I asked, wondering if the blue-haired boy himself had caved.

"Y-yeah. I told everybody else here at the lab that it was stolen by an unknown thief. I wouldn't want Theodore to get in trouble..." Two good parental figures to make up for my bad one? Score! Landon's is strictly Teddy's though, I don't think he sees me as much.

"Sorry about everything that happened" Landon's blue eyes shone with sincerity " You can keep that Time Jumper. I don't really need it anymore."

"Are you sure? Why not?" I would've thought that he'd at least want the broken one back.

"All the lab really wants is data on the Time Hole. The Time Jumper wasn't actually really necessary to have in the first place. Anyways, if I suddenly got that Time Jumper back, my coworkers might get suspicious of me." He spoke quietly, since a group of more scientists were making their way in.

"Oh. Well." I was sure that they could've used the time-travel for a million other things but they've probably had their reasons. "I should go I guess"

"Bye, Amy" Landon mumbled and walked over to the rest of the group. I tried to think of who was more anti-social, Landon or Roland. I left the lab and realized that it was nearing 3 o'clock which is when I usually started work. I figured that I would just go, punch-in, and work for now and then later explain to my boss why I missed the few days. I worked by myself at the Reton Mall, unless you counted the robot-teddy-bear cashier, Xolga, who had automated responses and seemed to be permanently in a bad mood.

"Hello, welcome to the Reton Mall. May I help you find anything?" Xolga sighed as I entered the store "...I hate this job...Oh it's you...Amy."

"Employee recognition? Clever" I spoke out-loud. I always thought that it was cute how grumpy this guy seemed. He also appeared to be a pretty advanced robot.

"Look, I'm the real deal. I'm 100% talking teddy-bear, yep...You think this is a joke, don't you?" The teddy-bear sighed and shook his head. It was cool how the programmers made him look and talk like he was alive. At the end of the day I collected my 40$ from the payment slots when I realized that we still haven't re-stocked on Saki Dancer tokens. Mr. Toko didn't _really_steal them _all, _could he?

"We did actually get a lot of Saki Dancer tokens in stock," Xolga said, noticing me looking "but this nincompoop that I unfortunately know stole them all. God knows why he did" I couldn't help it. I died on the floor laughing. I don't know how the hell Xolga knew about Mr. Toko but I just found it hysterical. A teddy-bear robot and a yellow egg-bunny that are friends even though they live 100 years apart. It just sounded like a cartoon I would've watched when I was little, or that Teddy would still watch.

"It's not really that funny..." Xolga mumbled, looking like he wanted to strange himself with one of the watches. Somehow I managed to stop laughing and get some fresh air. I worked for five hours which meant it was now already 8 o'clock, still leaving me plenty of time for my last stop: Teddy. I was just at the mall, and all the Saki Dancer tokens are now at Gentlemen Goods, so that left the school. Why would Teddy be at school at 8 o'clock at night, you ask? True, detention doesn't run that late but him and some of the others boys like hanging out there, it was pretty big and had benches and even a gazebo for the students. When we were younger we would play hide and seek or tag, now we mostly just sit and talk, sometimes the boys try to break it and make me be look-out.

Presently, Teddy was sitting on the front-steps of the school, listening to his music, while the others skateboarded and rollerbladed around. As I approached, Teddy took out his earphones.

"Yo! What's up? Oh wait, don't you have to make up that test? Haha, good luck." He laughed.

"Is it hard?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I did pretty good on it" Teddy grinned and leaned back up against the next step up. We stayed sitting in a peaceful silence until Teddy jumped in excitement.

"What?"I asked

"You missed it but yesterday I watched this T.V show about action figures foing really weird things! I'll admit that it was pretty funny even though it was kind of stupid" Teddy explained, his whole face lit up.

"Of course," I said, "You would like stupid humor"

"Hey, don't make fun of me for that. You know that you like it too" He laughed, lightly pushing me. "So, what was the past like? Did anything cool happen while you were there?"

"Cool? What would be cool to you?" I asked, knowing that it was actually pretty dull in Teddy-terms.

"I don't know. Did you see any dinosaurs? Oh wait, you only went back 100 years..." Teddy laughed again as I shook my head.

"No dinosaurs, but it did tire me out," I stood up "See you tomorrow?"

"Are you coming to school?" He asked, retrieving his earphones

"No, but I can meet you after" I told him and he nodded, music already playing in his ears. I made it up into my apartment and had a late-night snack of some yogurt before laying down in bed. It wasn't that long until I fell asleep.


	9. Day 7

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I started a Number Days fanfiction so check that out :)

Today I woke up in my bed. Thank the Lord for small favors. I decided to spend the rest of my days until the Time Hole closes (24) alternating where I spent the day. Today was the present's turn, it was just too bad that most of my friends would be at school until I had to work. Well...it still left with some other options; I could pick up a morning shift, go to the library, or hang out with Landon. I decided to go with all three. Work first. I didn't have anymore interesting conversations with Xolga, I tried but he seemed rather fed up with me. On my way out I bought an Alix the Cat plushie just because it felt good to be making minimum wage again.

I figured that I would go see Landon and hoped that it was early enough that he wouldn't already be busy with work. I was right, Landon was in his lab but no one else had showed up yet.

"Um, yes?" The blonde turned to face me "Do you need something?"

"Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you?" I asked, feeling my face flush.

"N-no, not at all. Just make sure not to touch any of the machines, okay?" Landon turned back to what he was doing and started shuffling papers nervously. Feeling awkward standing by the doorway, I went over and leaned my hip against the counter besides him.

"Why do you call Teddy by his real-name?" I blurted out the first thing on my mind. Ever since I could remember I've been calling Teddy by his nickname, I've even forgotten who initiated it, but Landon always stuck with Theodore.

"I've been calling him by his real name all my life" Landon shrugged "I personally think that 'Teddy' sounds kind of odd...Shouldn't you be at school?"

"My mom called me out for a couple days to regroup" I felt bad saying it. My excuse was pretty much bullshit, I could've gone back yesterday. I decided to come clean. "I guess I could go now...I'm sure they'll take me...but, uh, can I stay here?"

"As long as you're not missing any important lessons..." Landon sighed, but in a way that showed he wasn't really annoyed at me. I decided not to mention the test I still didn't take. "Speaking of school, how is it? Do you have a lot of work to make up?"

"Please don't remind me." I begged, pulling my best puppy-dog face. Landon smiled briefly.

"Hey, I can help you if school's troubling you. Bring in anything you don't understand to me. I should be able to explain most of it to you" Landon had given up on his papers and was now facing me, althougg his blue eyes averted mine. It was a sweet thing to offer, and I was sure to get A's with a scientist on my side.

"Yeah, sure" I nodded and smiled. "So...Teddy dyed his hair, huh?" I knew there was no way in Hell Landon would've condoned the blue and was interested in his take.

"It's such an odd color too..."He sighed "I'm surprised that the school hasn't made a fuss over it yet." He shook his head, making me laugh. Landon wasn't that much older than me but I often forgot with how much of a father he acted.

"Just let him have his fun" I shrugged, I remembered the time last year, or was it the one before that? Anyway, I bought pink extensions and told everyone they were real, not actually wanting to part with my brown hair. Everyone goes through that time when they don't know exactly who they are.

"Must be a phase or something. But I guess kids will be kids..." He replied, as if I wasn't a kid myself. Well, in his defense I at least act my age, Teddy's goes between two and five-years old.

"Yeah..." I smiled, feeling the need to say something.

"So, what was the past like? It wasn't dangerous, was it?" Landon's concern-filled eyes met mine, making me feel like I needed to reassure him that I was fine.

"Everyone I met was really nice" Much nicer than most of the people here.

"That's a relief. When you were stuck in the past, I was afraid that trouble was going to happen to you" The blonde averted his eyes again and my stomach fluttered. I don't want to say that being cared about was new to me, but the openness about it was. My mother always seemed so busy but deep down, I knew that if I called her in tears and asked her to come home, she'd be here in seconds. And Teddy...I knew he cared, of course I did, we'd hug and I knew I could talk to him, but I also knew I couldn't. Talking to Teddy about something serious was like talking to a little kid. They'd nod in the right places and trick you into thinking they get it but then something will just spew out of their mouth, sinking your heart.

"Keep in mind that the Time Jumper will become useless in about twenty-four days...But I wonder why the Time Hole is still in existence" Landon's voice interjected my thoughts.

"Some mysteries are best unsolved" I liked science well enough, but not the mentality that everything had rhyme or reason. Maybe everything's just a happy accident.

"I guess so." Landon sighed, as a scientist himself, my words were probably a bitter pill for him to take. I looked at the counter, at the papers he was previously sorting and saw some kind of permission slip. "Something for Theodore, you'll probably get one when you get back" He explained.

"It must be hard for you. Having to take care of yourself and him" I noted, going into uncharted territory.

"I wonder how my dad did it.." Landon shook his head in wonderment "Theodore can be such a handful" Ever since their dad died Landon took care of Teddy...and me on occasion.

"What was your dad like?" I had asked the same to Teddy, but he would always change the subject.

"Now that I think about it, Theodore really took after him. Maybe that's why they got along so well..." Something about Landon's tone made me think that Teddy was the favorite.

"How can you even afford to take care of everything?" I asked, if school didn't provide lunches, I'd probably be dead by now.

"This job pays pretty well. Of course we can't afford high end stuff and luxuries, but we're still living quite comfortably." As he spoke his co-workers started drifting into the room. We said our good-byes and I left him to work.

When I got into the library I was alone save for a few elderly folk and the two librarians. The main floor held the desk for checkout and the bookcases were on the elevated platform. I knew there used to be aisles in libraries but I've never seen one in life, now they just build 'em right into the wall. I walked over to the YA fiction and grabbed a book. I laid down on the carpeted floor and was immediately immersed in the tale of a witch. Hours passed and I found myself at the end of the book, it hadn't been too long and it wasn't like I had anything else to do. By the way, the ending sucked. Bad boy turns out to have a heart of gold and a sob story to go along with it and they fall in love and live happily ever after. Cliche after cliche after cliche.

I got up from the ground and cracked my back. No one was by me so I put the book back and travelled back to the past. By now the transition was just slightly uncomfortable, I figured that by the time my 24 days were up, I'd be a pro. I touched down in front of Kinsley Clocks as per usual. I went in to see Nathan but he was in his office with the door shut, obviously working, so I left him a note instead:

Nathan,

Just wanted to let you know I'm back. I'm going to spend the night and leave in the morning so I'll see you later on.

Amy

I stuck the note on the wall in front of the office so he'd see it when he opened the door and head out to start my rounds after I changed into time-appropriate clothes. Today I started with Bianca. We talked until I realized I had forgotten to eat and had to leave, not entirely trusting someone who's recently been locked up for who knows how long to cook for me. Instead of being normal and having Nathan cook for me, I bought 15$ worth of candy from Mr. Toko and ate it all on my way to see Roland. Mostly I just watched him work but that was fascinating enough to captivate me until sundown.

I made my way back home and wondered when I'd starting referring to Kinsley Clocks as my home. My own apartment I called just that, 'my apartment', never 'home'. A pang in my heart told me that I was going to miss it here, more than I'd ever know. I was almost in tears by the time I made it through the front-door. Through bleary eyes, I saw a note taped to the back of the door.

Amy,

If you're reading this, alas, I've had a bit too much work today and took to bed early. Sorry I didn't get to see you tonight, maybe this morning before you leave?

Nathan.

I blinked the tears away and scrawled a response on the bottom of his note:

I'll stay for breakfast, sorry to miss you.

Amy

Then decided to head upstairs. I read the old books until I felt myself tire then eventually fall asleep, book open on my chest.

A/N: Sorry this is shorter and probably lower-quality than my other chapters :( it's been a long week and I've been sick and tired. Sorry!


	10. AN

Just wondering if any of you still wanted me to go on with this and my Number Days fanfiction..


	11. Day 8

**A/N: forgot all about this until I got new reviews (Thanks for that by the way :) ) Oops. Anyways here you go. Keep in mind that I start school tomorrow so I'm not sure how much I can post. I'll start the next chapter to Number Days too :) **

After awaking I kept my word, I mean it was written and signed, and went down to have breakfast with Nathan. We talked a little and to my pleasant surprise he didn't ask much about the future, just normal questions about my friends and family. I say pleasant because I was hesitant to say much more than that. The whole 'if you step on a butterfly in the past the future will be drastically changed' or whatever. When I asked about his family he told me that they were all dead and he had decided to stay with the shop, which I figured why he had an outfit for me, I assumed he had a sister or at least old clothes of his mother's.

I helped clean the dishes, said goodbye, and went back to the present. It's funny, I thought of it firstly as the future even though it was my own time. Anyway, I decided to browse on the computer. Call me a stereotypical teenage girl, but I really missed the mind-numbing hour or more I spent looking with glazed eyes at a screen. After looking at my social medias and silently mocking the other teenagers, I looked at the Reton Mall online store. I seriously deserved something nice after all the shit I've been through the past week, like a robot. Hmm, a robot. I clicked the page and saw a list of the ones for sale. Two females and five males. I tried not to think about what some males might program their robots to do. Okay, I'm kidding, I thought about it. All of them were sold out though, except for the A.I. Series 02: OZ which was 50% off. Guess no one wanted one.

Well, it was either how giddy I get when I get a package in the mail, my intent on treating myself, or the robot for only 300$ but I really wanted it. Too bad I was about 200$ short but I was determined. Just not determined enough to goto work early, don't get me wrong I love Xolga's sass, but there's only so much I can take. Also, he's always bitching at me for not working hard enough. Excuse me for being human. Instead I went to go see Landon. I meant to go see Teddy but...well...I don't like to admit it but I can already feel that friendship starting to die. Actually, I hate to admit it. Years of being best-friends down the drain. It's nothing against Teddy, really, but when we were kids I was just as immature as he was. I like to think I'm much more mature, I admit I have my moments, but still. Teddy though? I don't think he changed _at all_ in the, what, ten years we've been friends?

Landon was working in his own section of the lab when I got there.

"Are you ever worried you'll be replaced by a robot?" I asked, still thinking about the Series 02: OZ. Someone once told me that years ago, somewhere between now and the time where Nathan lives, a lot of people were worried about their jobs being taken by advancing technology. I suppose it made sense to be worried about stuff like that but really robots are just used for personal use.

"The A.I. Android Corp just released a new robot model." Landon told me "It immediately sold out though. How can so many people afford these things" He shook his head and I decided not to tell him about my own intentions.

"Actually, I think that they've come a long way thanks to Nina Everett. She developed one of the most advanced androids when she was just fifteen, she works for the A.I. Android Corp now." Great, I'm older than that and the only thing I've accomplished is winning the Reton Middle-school Science Fair in fifth grade...with Landon's help. Speaking of science...

"You know, when I go back to school I have this science test..." I started but stopped, not wanting to come right out and ask for help. For my ego's sake, I wanted him to be the one to offer, and he did, of course. We spent a good hour and a half going over the notes that I ran back to my apartment to get.

"I should probably go now, see Teddy before I gotta go to work" I sighed, gathering up my papers. I'm sure I made up the disappointed look on Landon's face.

"You're not distracting him from his classes, are you?"

"No, no. He has..." I looked at my handy time-jumper/watch "Study hall now so he's probably just messing around outside anyways."

We said our good-byes and I walked over to the school. I knew I didn't want to continue that friendship but I was too nice to just drop him for his brother. Plus, I couldn't picture a future where we didn't talk at all, just more as a 'hey I know you and have nothing better to do' deal more than an actual relationship. Teddy was skateboarding around the school with a group of his friends, music was blasting from somewhere and I was trying to name the band as Teddy skated over to me.

"Hey, isn't Sistehcap awesome?!" Ah, there it was. He turned just short of running me over and circled me again and again, like some blue vulture.

"Dude, they were around when my mom was a kid"

" Yeah, but their music is still good! I wish they could right more" Teddy shouted, doing a kick-flip much too close to me for comfort.

"Can you maybe not do that" I shoved his arm, luckily for him he swerved out of the way and kicked the skateboard up to his hands, smoothly grabbing it and holding it under his arm.

"I kind of feel bad for stealing Landon's second time-jumper. He works hard, ya know?" Teddy told me, looking a little ashamed to his credit.

"You should just tell him" He already knew anyway and Landon would be proud that Teddy came clean.

"No way! He'd totally kill me if he finds out! You can't tell him, promise?"

"He already knows you dip"

"Oh, really, cool. Hey my hairs looks okay, doesn't it?" He asked, shaking his head and ruffling it with his hand. Typical Teddy. His mind goes from getting out of trouble to his looks.

"It's looks fine" I didn't even bother to hide my annoyance.

"Really? Uh, th-thanks" The bell rang and Teddy waved with a grin and skated off, jumping over the steps to school and continued to ride through the open doors. It couldn't've been more than a few seconds before I heard

"Theodore! Off the skateboard! Where do you think you are!?" I recognized the voice of Mr. Grayson, our principal AKA Teddy's nemesis, and hurried away before he looked outside and saw me. He wouldn't be able to make me go in since my mom did call me out, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't badger me relentlessly.

On the way to work I stopped home and made myself a sandwich, ham and cheese, and checked my profiles. One message from my friend, Lily:

"Where the hell have you been!? :(" I ignored it.

"I know you saw this!" Stupid messaging system

"Do you work" I typed one-handedly

"Im in lunch"

"Well I gotta go to work"

"What you, can work but not come to school ."

"Pretty much"

"Bitch"

"Hey now"

"You left me all alone!" That's doubtful since she hangs out with Teddy and some of my other friends too. I decided to leave her again and get going to work. I was two minutes late and of course Xolga had something to say about it. At the end of my shift I eyed the digital watched for sale. This would be a much, much better gift for Nathan than that stupid watch. Sure it's from ahead of his time but I'm sure he could keep it to himself so I bought it.

I spent some more time wandering the internet before going to sleep in my own time. I dreamt about robots...shocker.


End file.
